La leyenda cobra vida
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Ron y Kim tienen familiares muy raros, y deben pelar por la supervivencia de la humanidad. otras de mis locuras cros over KP/DB. Kim/Ron
1. Capitulo 1

La leyenda cobra vida:

La leyenda cobra vida:

Capitulo 1:

Residencia Imparable – Habitación de Ron – 1:25 AM

En la oscuridad de la habitación vemos a un chico quejándose mientras duerme, bañado es sudor, las pesadillas no lo dejan dormir.

-es horrible- dijo un Ron aterrado despertando- todos estaban muertos- pensó Ron mientras veía a su mascota dormir- dame valor ancestro- susurro desesperadamente- dame valor, quiero ser como tu

Flash Back:

-hijo,- dijo el Sr. Imparable- es hora de que te cuente nuestro pasado familiar y nuestro gran orgullo

-que cosa es papa- dijo Ron intrigado

-sígueme- dijo su padre llevándolo al ático- todo comenzó hace cientos de años…-comenzó a narrar

-antiguamente existía un guerrero tan valiente y fuerte que actualmente no podríamos comprender su fuerza. El era capaz de hazañas nunca vistas actualmente, mover montañas, volar, incluso controlar su propia energía interna creado poderosos ataques. Pero de todas estas habilidades lo que más tenía era valor, nunca tuvo miedo, siempre supero los obstáculos más difíciles sin rendirse. Su nombre Goku, derroto villanos temiblemente fuerte, amenizaban al mundo sin que las personas ordinarias lo supieran, también hubo algunos que trataron de ridiculizar sus movimientos, haciendo ver sus grandiosas técnicas como trucos baratos de un mago, pero a el nunca le importo, solo quería hacer lo correcto y enfrentarse contra poderosos rivales para hacerse mas fuerte.

Nosotros tenemos el gran honor de ser sus descendientes, y quiero que tu tengas esto- dándole un báculo- este es el báculo que el uso para pelear, tu mereces llevarlo ya que salvas al mundo ayudando a Kim- se detuvo un momento- quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que haz hecho con tu vida y estoy seguro de que el también lo estará

-gracias papa- dijo Ron conmovido- haré que tu y mi ancestro Goku estén orgullosos

Fin del Flash Back

-Dame valor Goku- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-el valor te lo tienes que dar tu mismo- dijo una voz- y se que lo tienes

-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo nervioso mientras abría los ojos notando una figura parada en la oscuridad de su habitación

-técnicamente soy tu…-se detuvo a pensar- tataratataratataratatara…. Digamos que soy tu abuelo Goku

-¿como… como… como es po… posible?- dijo Ron espantado

-si para tu amiga es todo posible ¿Por qué no para ti? ¿O para mi?- dijo tranquilamente su antepasado- además no vengo a lastimarte, solo para advertirte que el mundo esta en peligro, posees un gran potencial, un corazón puro, incluso tienes una vida bastante interesante

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo Ron ya mas tranquilo

-me refiero a salvar el mundo con tu amiga- dijo suprimiendo una risa- me divierto mucho viéndolos salvar el mundo- ahora poniéndose mas serio- veras hoy haz recibido un don muy especial

-¿te refieres al poder místico del mono?- dijo ya mas interesado

-así es,- dijo Goku haciendo una pausa- ese poder reactivo en ti, tu parte Sayajin, activaras tus poderes, pero no significa que no necesites entrenamiento

-¿Sayajin?- pregunto el confundido joven

-procedes de una antigua raza guerrera- dijo Goku- tienes gran potencial, por eso te llevare con kami-sama, el guardián de este planeta

-¿kami-sama?-dijo analizando las palabras un confundido Ron- ¿entrenar?

-asi es,- dijo Goku- y no preocupes iremos en esto- mostrándole desde la ventana una nube amarilla, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo dile a la nube que te lleve a la torre de Karin y luego dale esto a la persona que veas allí- pasándole un cascabel

-¿Karin?- sigue repitiendo atontado Ron

-todo se te explicara asi que no te preocupes- respondió su antepasado- ahora me tengo que ir, suerte- poniendo su dedo en la frente desapareció, se escucho un eco en su mente- puedes quedarte con la nube voladora

-supongo que debo irme- diciendo esto Ron se pone su ropa, saco su báculo y con algo de miedo se sube a la nube- espero no caerme- al sentarse nota que es muy cómoda- a la torre de Karin- en cuento termino la oración la nube acelero a una velocidad increíble

Torre de Karin – 3:50 AM

La nube voladora iba a una velocidad sorprendente, finalmente Ron logro divisar una gran torre, al mismo tiempo que la nube iba elevándose mas y mas. Al fin la nube llego final de la torre

-bastante extraño- pensó Ron cuando la nube se detenía dejándolo en la superficie de torre

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo una voz- ¿Por qué no subiste escalando como todos? ¿Y de donde sacaste una nube voladora?

-soy Ron Imparable- dijo nervioso- pero antes de seguir respondiendo quisiera saber con quien estoy hablando

-yo por supuesto- dijo un gato que se acercaba- soy el maestro Karin, ermitaño de esta torre

-un gato que habla- sorprendido

-claro que hablo- dijo sonando ofendido- ahora si responde lo que te pregunte

-primero no sabia que había escalar desde abajo, sonara algo loco pero mi ante pasado se me apareció, me dijo que tenia que ver a un tal kami-sama, además me dio la nube para venir aquí, pero para ver a kami-sama tenia que darle esto a usted- mostrándole un cascabel

-interesante- dijo mientras recibía el cascabel- ¿Quién es tu antepasado?

-Goku Sr. Karin- dijo obedientemente

-¡¿Goku?!- dijo totalmente sorprendido- ¿fue a verte?

-si- dijo notando la impresión del gato- me dijo que debía hacerlo porque el mundo estaba en peligro

-ya veo- dijo el gato- pero para subir necesitas el báculo sagrado, ya que ese es el que une esta torre con el templo sagrado

-aquí esta- dijo Ron sacándolo de su espalda mostrándoselo

-veo que estas preparado, toma esto- le da de nuevo el cascabel, a quien tienes que mostrárselo es a kami-sama, no a mi, sube por aquí,- señalando un lugar donde habían escaleras- llegaras a la parte de arriba donde esta la base donde colocar el báculo, solo di "crece báculo sagrado" y te sujetas fuerte, será una corta travesía

Templo sagrado – 4:30 AM

-Asi que esa era la corta travesía- dijo un enojado Ron- asi que ahora debo subir estas escaleras- dijo exhausto- espero lograr vivir después de esto

A duras penas pudo subir las escaleras, llegando a la superficie extremadamente cansado

-¿Por qué… me… cuesta… respirar?- dijo Ron constándole respirar

-por las escases des aires- dijo un sujeto totalmente negro

-¿Quién… eres… tú…?- dijo aun sin aire

-soy Mr. Popo, ayudantes de Kami-sama, peros ¿Quién eres tu?

-Ron… Imparable…-dijo con dificultad- vine a… darle… esto…- mostrándole el cascabel- me envió mi antepasado Goku

-¿Gokus?- dijo el sujeto totalmente sorprendido- esto lo debe saber Kami-samas- corrió a dentro- ¡Kami-samas!- grito el gordo- tenemos un visitante importante que viene de parte de Goku

-¿de Goku?- apareció un sujeto verde, al parecer viejo- increíble, ¿te busco a ti?

-¿tu eres Kami-sama?- Dijo Ron nervioso

-si,- dijo el anciano- soy Kami-sama Dende, ¿puedo saber para que te busco Goku?

-mi antepasado me dijo que debían entrenarme para salvar el mundo- dijo intimidado por el ser verde

-ya veo- dijo pensante- sígueme

Dentro de templo

-te entrenare, primero debemos aumentar tu condición física- sacando unas especies de ropas- debes ponerte este traje- sacando un traje de color naranja, con dificultad

-es muy pesado- dijo Ron mientras tomaba unas muñequeras con dificultad

-podemos reducirle el peso- dijo Dende- pero nunca debes sacarte esta ropa, ni para dormir, para que podamos aumentar el peso rápidamente

-asi lo are, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, mañana tengo escuela y deberes

-por eso llevaras estas ropas contigo asi puedes progresar mas rápido-dijo Kami-sama- los fines de semanas vienes a entrenar aquí, para que podemos controlar tu entrenamiento

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

Esa misma noche – Residencia Posible – Habitación de Kim – 1:25 AM

Vemos a una joven se quejaba bañada en sudor con horribles pesadillas

-despierta- dijo una voz agresiva- debes despertar, no puedes dejar que un insecto como el se te adelante, eres descendiente de un gran guerrero, despierta- dijo mas fuerte la voz agresiva.

-¿quien eres?- dijo la joven al despertar por miedo

-soy Vegeta- dijo con orgullo, el ser que daba un paso hacia ella- gran príncipe sayajin

-¿sayajin?- pregunto Kim

-una antigua y orgullosa raza guerrera- dijo con gran pasión el príncipe- eres mi descendiente, debes entrenar y hacerte más fuerte

-pero ya soy fuerte- dijo confiada y confundida

-siempre vendrán guerreros mas fuertes, debes estar preparada- dijo algo molesto

-no se quien seas, pero si no te vas, te daré una paliza- dijo enojada Kim

-eso si quisiera verlo- dijo enojado, luego se detuvo un momento- ya se me acaba el tiempo en este mundo, debes entrenar, hazlo por el honor sayajin- al decir esto se desvaneció en el aire

-esto debe ser un sueño- dijo Kim dando un bostezo y volviendo a acostarse

Ya era de mañana en la casa de Kim, hizo su rutina mañanera, finalmente llego a la cocina donde planeaba esperar a Ron para tomar su desayuno, cosa que nunca paso

-¿Qué extraño?- dijo Kim mientras terminaba su desayuno- aun no llega Ron, quizá debo ir a buscarlo

-debe haberse quedado dormido- dijo su madre

-eso debe ser mama- dijo Kim ya mas tranquila- te veré a la tarde, adiós mama- con eso sale de la cocina yendo a buscar a Ron

-adiós cariño- dijo su madre

Residencia Imparable

Kim, ya en la entrada de la casa toca la puerta esperando ver a Ron, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con la madre de Ron,

-buenos días Kim,- dijo la alegre señora- ¿vienes a buscar a Ron? Ese chiquillo se quedo dormido, lo iré a despertar

Tiempo después

-Ya voy- dijo Ron bajando las escaleras con dificultad

-ya era hora, estamos justo a tiempo, debemos irnos…- al decir esto Kim nota lo que lleva puesto Ron, un traje naranjo, sudadera, botas y muñequearas azules- ¿Qué es eso?

-mi nueva ropa- dijo Ron con dificultad

-¿Por qué estas tan cansado?- dijo Kim notando el cansancio de Ron

-tuve una larga noche- dijo Ron

Flash Back:

-entonces vendré aquí los fines de semana para entrenar- dijo Ron un tanto confuso

-así es,- dijo Dende- también vendrás después de tus clases, aquí tienes varios trajes pesados porsiacaso

-y como llegare a casa llevando todo esto- mostrando 5 trajes naranjos con sus respectivos aditamentos- la nube se fue, además de que son muy pesadas

-la nube vuele siempre que la llames- dijo Kami-sama- y te tele transportaremos desde aquí

-¿es eso posible?- dijo Ron incrédulo

-claros que si- dijo el Mr. Popo- así serás mas fácil ir y venir.

-muchas gracias- dijo Ron

-de nada- dijo Dende- eso si, esto esta por comenzar, recuerda que debes usar esa ropa todo el tiempo para que podamos avanzar más rápido, en este momento eres muy débil

-bien- dijo Ron nervioso por la seriedad de Dende- podían llevarme a casa, es algo tarde y mañana tengo escuela

-sígueme- dijo Dende

Ya en otra habitación del templo

-aquí es- dijo Dende deteniéndose en una gran sala de color negro- en esta sala el tiempo y el espacio son uno solo, podrías viajar a cualquier lugar o tiempo

-¿esto es seguro?- pregunto Ron asustado

-claros que si- dijo el personaje negro

-solo quédate aquí y nosotros aremos el restos- dijo Mr. Popo

Mr. Popo y Kami-sama salieron de la habitación, luego de un tiempo Ron se comenzó a sentir mareado, toda la habitación le daba vueltas y sin darse cuenta apareció sobre su cama

-que extraño- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y miraba a Rufus dormir- suerte que nadie lo noto- diciendo esto cayo en un sueño profundo, sin notar que el reloj señalaba las 6:00 AM.

Fin de Flash Back

Ya en camino a la escuela

-vamos mas rápido Ron- dijo Kim quejándose- vas muy lento

-para ti es fácil decirlo- murmuro el cansado joven por la ropa

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Kim

-nada- dijo Ron defendiéndose y logrando alcanzar a Kim, finalmente agrego- si alguien te dijera que se le apareció un familiar lejano y ese familiar dice que debe salvar el mundo ¿le creerías?

-claro que no- dijo Kim algo insegura- es decir vendría a ser un sueño… creo…- dijo pensando en el suceso de anoche- a todo esto ¿Por qué esa ropa tan rara? Parece de artes marciales ¿pero no que normalmente es de color blanca?

-me gusta- dijo Ron- además ya sabes mi lema, "nunca ser normal"

-no normal- dijo Rufus saliendo de la mochila de Ron- incomodo- chirrió Rufus por estar en el hombro de Ron y no en su cómodo bolsillo

-luego te contare la historia pequeño amigo- le susurro Ron a Rufus, asegurándose de que Kim no lo escuche- por su respuesta no me creerá- pensó Ron por el comentario anterior que hizo Ron a Kim

Ya en la escuela

-uff- dijo Ron exhausto- por fin llegamos

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Kim preocupada- solo caminamos de tu casa a la escuela como siempre, nunca te había visto tan cansado, deberás hacer más ejercicio o esforzarte más en educación física

-créeme que estoy en eso…- antes de que Ron dijera algo mas alguien lo interrumpió

-y yo creí que no podrías vestirte como perdedor aun mas, pero creo que es posible- dijo burlándose Bonnie

-ya vete Bonnie, no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Kim molesta

-ya cálmate Kim, pero aun no entiendo por que andas con este perdedor- dijo su rival

-es mi mejor amigo, Bonnie- dijo Kim aun mas molesta- algo que tu no tienes, ¿o si?- agrego Kim con una mueca

Diciendo esto Bonnie se alejo fastidiada

-eso fue rudo Kim- dijo Ron

-alguien tiene que ponerla en su lugar- dijo Kim- además tu deberías defenderte, a ti es al que ella llama perdedor- dijo regañando a Ron

-sabes que eso no me molesta- dijo tranquilamente

-si lo se- dijo Kim ya mas tranquila- pero me molesta que le digan a mi mejor amigo perdedor, si no lo es

-gracias Kim- respondió Ron alagado

-de nada- retomando la voz fuerte- hay que ir a clases, se hace tarde- diciendo esto toma el brazo de Ron y lo jala a clases

-ya voy- dijo Ron apresuradamente- ya voy

Salida de clases

-bueno Ron- comenzó Kim- es hora de cambiarte esa ropa, vamos a ir al Club Banana, Monique me dijo que te iba a dar un descuento

-gracias Kim, pero no puedo- dijo Ron- debo irme, se me hace tarde, adiós- Ron se aleja corriendo muy lento a casa, dejando a una preocupada Kim

Ya en el patio del templo

-comenzaremos con el inicio de tu entrenamiento, Mr. Popo comience usted- dijo Dende entrando al templo

-muy bien, debes sentir los que hay a tus alrededores- dijo Mr. Popo- si ver, ya que la vista puede engañar

-¿Cómo logro eso?- dijo Ron confundido

-debes dejar tu mentes en blancos- dijo con su acento tan particular

-¿mente en blanco?

Así fueron pasando los días, cada vez Ron se distanciaba mas de Kim, ya que nunca lo veía después de clases, siempre dando excusas y siempre cansado. Esto ya fue hartando a Kim.

-Wade- dijo Kim por su Kimunicador- ¿sabes donde esta Ron ahora?

-según su microchip localizador no esta en ningún lado- dijo Wade sorprendido por no encontrarlo en el mapa

-¿Qué?- Kim exclamo preocupada

-solo hay tres posibilidades para que esto pase- dijo Wade mientras tecleaba- ese microchip fue destruido, se encuentra fuera del planeta o en un lugar muy elevado, eso si debería ser mucho mas alto que el Everest, ya que este microchip funciona a base de la electro actividad de la tierra, y el Everest esta "en" la tierra

-no te entiendo Wade- dijo Kim sonando mas preocupada

-Ron debe estar en un lugar tan alejado de la tierra que el microchip no logra obtener la suficiente cercanía a la tierra para que funcione

-¿y si esta en un avión?- pregunto Kim mas alarmada

-no, en un avión esta todavía cerca de la tierra,- dijo mientras aun tecleaba- debe ser aun mas alto

-¿más alto?- pregunto inquieta

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Capitulo 3:

-increíble que aun no aparezca- dijo Kim triste mientras estaba en su sillón mirando por la ventana

Flash back:

-¿tan alto?- dijo Kim intranquila

-por ahora no hay nada mas que pueda hacer Kim- dijo tristemente el genio- te avisare si registro algún cambio

Fin del Flash back

-ya es de noche y no aparece- dijo Kim mientras enterraba su cara en el cojín del sillón, en eso suena el Kimunicador- ¿Qué hay Wade?- dijo tristemente

-lo encontré- dijo alegremente el genio- esta en su casa, pero apareció de repente- diciendo lo ultimo sospechosamente

-voy por el- dijo Kim mientras cortaba la comunicación- mama, voy donde Ron- al decir esto salio corriendo de su casa en dirección hacia la de Ron

Afuera de la residencia Imparable, Kim golpea la puerta, abriendo la madre de Ron

-hola Kim- dijo cortésmente- ¿buscas a Ron?

-hola Sra. Imparable- respondió de la misma manera- si, ¿se encontrara?

-esta en su habitación, pasa a verlo- dándole el paso a la casa

-muchas gracias- luego de esto, Kim sube las escaleras rápidamente llegando a fuera de la habitación de Ron, golpeándola- ¿Ron, estas allí?- escucho unos quejidos, al notar esto Kim entra sin previo aviso, encontrándose con un Ron deshecho recostado sobre su cama

-¿Kim?- dijo Ron de la impresión de verla

-¿Qué te paso Ron?- dijo preocupada- te busque toda la tarde y no estabas en ninguna parte- dijo ya al borde del llanto- pensé que te había pasado algo, pensé que te había perdido

-Kim, yo…- justo cuando estaba apunto de decir algo Kim lo interrumpió

-por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo- dijo ya llorando- miedo de no verte mas- y sin mas lo abrazo

-Kim- dijo tristemente y muy adolorido por la presión que Kim le daba en el abrazo- me estas las timando- al decir esto se separo automáticamente

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo ya secándose las lagrimas- ¿y por que estas tan lastimado?

-si te dijera que un antepasado vino a visitarme y me dijo que debía salvar el mundo, me creerías- dijo Ron

-¿eso de verdad paso?- dijo Kim viéndolo a los ojos

-si, me dijo que debía entrenar con Kami-sama, para hacerme mas fuerte ya que tengo mucho potencial porque me dijo que soy un sayajin- respondió sin quitarle la vista de los ojos

-¿sayajin?- dijo Kim recordando lo que ese hombre le dijo- pensé que era solo un sueño

-¿Qué sueño?- pregunto Ron

-un sujeto poco cortes… creo que se llamaba vegeta me dijo que debía entrenar porque pertenecía a la raza guerrera sayajin, pero ni se molesto en decirme que era para salvar el mundo- dijo Kim, explicándole a Ron- se comporto como un idiota

En el otro mundo

-¡¡ IDIOTA??- exclamo el príncipe ofendido, mientras Goku se reía en silencio- Kakaroto, ¿realmente quieres confiar en estos debiluchos para salvar el mundo?

-son los únicos que tienen el potencial- dijo Goku aun suprimiendo una risa, por lo que dijo Kim del otro lado- además, no todos nacemos siendo fuertes

-un debilucho siempre va a ser un debilucho- dijo el príncipe con una mueca malvada

-no aprendiste tu lección después de nuestra primera pelea ¿verdad?- dijo Goku recordándole esos suceso, haciendo sonar los dientes Vegeta se quedo callado

De vuelta en la casa de Ron

-¿Qué clase de entrenamientos te da ese tal Kami-sama?- pregunto Kim- ¿es por eso que siempre estas cansado?

-son muy difíciles- dijo Ron mientras se sacaba una muñequera con algo de dificultad- toma esto- dijo mientras le pasaba la muñequera a Kim, al tomarla la mano de Kim quedo en pegada a la cama por el peso

-¿esto estas usando?- pregunto Kim- ¿y aun te puedes mover?

-al inicio eran mas livianas, pero con forme a que iba acostumbrándome al peso lo fueron aumentando, también mi sudadera y botas pesan

-increíble- dijo Kim- ¿Quién es este Kami-sama?

-el protector de la tierra- dijo tranquilamente

-a todo esto, no he visto a Rufus- dijo Kim notando la ausencia de la mascota de Ron

-Rufus!!- Grito Ron- lo deje en el templo sagrado!

-¿templo sagrado?- dijo Kim

-es donde vive Kami-sama- luego de esto Ron se paro de su cama y mirando al techo dijo- Kami-sama llévame al templo-

-¿te vas al templo?- pregunto Kim estupefacta- no te iras sin mi- al decir esto se aferro a Ron justo al mismo tiempo que lo trasportaban al templo

Ya en el templo Kim y Ron aparecieron el la habitación de la tele transportación

-¿este es el templo?- dijo Kim notando el oscuro lugar

-solo es una sala- dijo Dende mientras entraba a la sala- ¿Quién eres tu?

-yo… soy… Kim… Kim Posible- dijo tambaleante por la impresión del hombre verde que entraba

-no tengas miedo- dijo Ron- el es Kami-sama,- ahora dirigiéndose a Dende- lamento que ella viniera pero creo que tiene algo importante que decir

-¿Qué seria?- dijo Dende interesado

-ella también es un sayajin, además creo que su nombre es Vegeta, igual que a mi, se le apareció- dijo seriamente Ron

-¿Vegeta?- dijo sorprendido Dende- entonces mañana también empezaras tu entrenamiento

-¿lo conocen?- dijo Kim, algo confundida

-mañana contare la historia- dijo Dende- además Ron aun no la sabe, ¿algo mas que necesiten?

-Rufus se quedo aquí y vine a buscarlo

-claro- dijo Dende- Mr. Popo les ayudara a buscar

Tiempo después

-estoy preocupado- dijo Ron- ya he buscado por todo el templo y aun no lo encuentro

-solos quedas las salas del aguas- dijo Mr. Popo

-¿agua?- dijeron Kim y Ron a la vez

-donde guardamos el agua de la vida- dijo Dende- esa agua permite vivir para siempre, además de dar vida- diciendo esto los cuatro buscaron en el cuarto encontrando a Rufus en un balde de agua vació notándose bastante lleno Rufus

-¿te tomaste toda el agua?- pregunto Dende

-tenia sed- respondió la mascota de Ron

-increíble- dijo Dende- el vivirá para siempre

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Ron y Kim a la vez- entonces significa que podrá estar conmigo siempre,- dijo Ron totalmente feliz- escuchaste eso Rufus, no morirás- exclamo Ron entusiasmado

-¡Booyah!- exclamaron los dos felices

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Templo sagrado al día siguiente

-antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento jóvenes, los voy a enviar con alguien que les contara la historia con mas detalles, él era el mejor amigo de Goku, y suplió a su maestro cuando este ya estaba demasiado anciano para seguir entrenando, les estoy hablando del maestro Krillin- dijo con aire de respeto

-¿es posible que alguien siga viviendo después de tantos años?- dijo Kim sorprendida

-el maestro de Krillin, el maestro Roshi vivió alrededor de 1000 años, Krillin tiene 700, creo que durara un poco mas- dijo con una sonrisa- además ambos tomaron del agua de la vida y resulta que Krillin es actualmente el humano mas fuerte sobre la tierra

-¿de verdad?- dijeron Kim y Ron entusiasmados

-claro que si- dijo felizmente Dende- los enviare a su isla de entrenamiento, puede que aprendan una que otra cosa de el

Isla Kame House

-bonita casa- dijo Ron notando la extraña casa rosa

-¿Por qué tenia que ser rosa?- dijo Kim algo inquieta por el color de la casa

-desde que la conocí fue así- dijo un anciano saliendo de ella- no creo que deba cambiar, ahora si me disculpan ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-soy Kim Posible y el es Ron Imparable- dijo decidida Kim- nos envió Kami-sama

-¿Kami-sama?- dijo algo incrédulo- y que es lo que necesita

-venimos para que nos pueda decir sobre nuestros ancestros,- comenzó la explicación Ron- mi familiar fue Goku

-y el mió Vegeta- completo Kim

-¿Goku? ¿Vegeta?- dijo preguntando para luego sacar un entusiasmo- increíble, pasen, pasen y pónganse cómodos

Ya dentro de la casa

-es sencillamente increíble- dijo el anciano- disculpen mi poca cortesía, soy el maestro Krillin, fui compañero de entrenamiento de Goku, ¿han venido para entrenar?

-Kami-sama nos envió para que nos contara su historia- dijo Ron

-claro- dijo Krillin- todo comenzó hace cientos de años, pero para mi pareciera que fuera ayer, yo llegue para entrenar con el maestro Roshi…

Tiempo después

-...entonces gracias a Goku y vegeta derrotaron al terrible Buu- concluyo Krillin

-es absolutamente increíble- dijo Kim estupefacta por las palabras de Krillin- es como si me hablaras de un mundo totalmente diferente y sin embargo es así

-todo lo que cuentas es un mundo de fantasía- dijo Ron con la misma expresión- si no fuera por que vi a Goku, no te creería

-es lo que la gente esta acostumbrada a ignorar- dijo Krillin tranquilamente

-hora de irnos- dijo Kim

-así es- continuo Ron- mañana tenemos escuela, además aun queda ver el entrenamiento de Kim que aun no comienza

-me alegra que existan de nuevo jóvenes como ustedes- dijo Krillin con un aire de sentimentalismo- dentro de un año habrá un torneo mundial de artes marciales, lo volverán a realizar después de tanto tiempo, me inscribiré allí, ¿y ustedes?

-me encantaría- dijo Ron entusiasmado

-lo mismo digo- agrego Kim

-entonces nos veremos dentro de un año- dijo alegremente en anciano- entrenen bastante porque no seré fácil de derrotar

-entonces nos veremos- dijeron los dos a la vez- puedes tele trasportarnos Kami-sama- al decir esto desaparecieron

Templo Sagrado

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Dende al recibirlos

-muy bien- dijeron ambos

-quisiera saber de mi entrenamiento- dijo Kim a Dende

-claro- dijo Dende- usaras las mismas ropas y pesos que uso Ron al iniciar para que puedas acostumbrarte a otros mas pesados

-ni de broma voy a usar eso- dijo Kim- aunque podría hacerle modificaciones mas femeninas- diciendo esto todos los presentes la quedan mirando

-tendrás que usar 5 trajes,- dijo Dende- a todo esto, ¿ustedes tienen escuela todo el año?

-no- respondió Ron- dentro de un mes tendremos tres semanas de vacaciones

-ya veo- dijo Dende pensativo- esas tres semanas irán de entrenamiento especial

-¿entrenamiento especial?- dijo Kim

-si,- respondió el ser verde- será de tiempo completo, viajaran por esas tres semanas a la época en la que Goku y Vegeta estaban vivos

-¿Qué?- gritaron Kim y Ron a la vez- es posible viajar en el tiempo

-tenemos una habitación para eso en el templo- dijo Mr. Popo- recuerdos que Gokus viajo también en el tiempo para su entrenamientos

-ultra- dijo Ron entusiasmado- conoceremos las técnicas de Goku y Vegeta, eso será increíble Booyah!!

-¿pero que le diremos a nuestros padres?- dijo Kim

-eso déjenmelo a mi- dijo Dende seriamente

Desierto montañoso en algún lugar del planeta

-repítame Dr. Drakken- dijo Shego enojada- ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar tan alejado?

-es obvio Shego- dijo seriamente- aquí instalaremos nuestra guarida secreta nueva

-¿entonces por que tiene que ser tan alejada?- dijo Shego con indignación- siempre arrienda guaridas por que le sale mas barato

-es por eso- respondió mas alegre- siempre el chico de computadora nos localiza por el arriendo de esos lugares, la gracia de una guarida secreta es que sea "secreta"

-por primera vez creo que esta pensando

Seguían explorando un terreno de una montaña notablemente destruida. Allí Drakken le dijo a sus secuaces que limpiaran y crearan la nueva guarida, mientras esto sucedía uno de los secuaces encontró una especie de puerta cerrada.

-¿me pregunto que habrá en un lugar como este?- dijo Drakken mientras los secuaces abrían la puerta

Dentro del lugar había un panel de computador gigante y al parecer varios planos alborotados, por la curiosidad Drakken encendió el computador y apareció un anciano con grandes bigotes y barba blanca

-bienvenido a mi laboratorio extranjero, te preguntaras quien soy yo y que es todo este equipo,- inicio el anciano- veras, no se en que época estarás pero yo alguna vez fui el científico de la patrulla roja, llamado el Dr. Makigero, cree una tecnología de androides superdotados, en base a unos súper guerreros, en especial uno llamado Goku, el fue el responsable que destruyo la magnifica patrulla roja, también cree un supe androide llamado Cell, quien estaba hecho con células y material genético de grandes peleadores, en el caso hipotético de que fueran derrotados este mensaje se activara al que prenda este sistema, tendrás toda las muestras genéticas de los luchadores, además de algunas de sus habilidades, si eres un genio y estas en busca de lograr algo grande, este es el lugar correcto, dejo todo a tu disposición.- se termino el video

En cuanto el video termino aparecieron archivos de las muestras genéticas de los luchadores y mostrando los planos de creación de sus androides.

-esto es… INCREIBLE- dijo Drakken maravillado mientras leía las características de los luchadores- esta vez… KIM POSIBLE NO PODRA DETENERME- con esto comenzó a reírse malignamente

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Nueva Guarida de Drakken - Un mes después

-todavía en ese computador- dijo Shego curiosa- no he escuchado ningún plan maligno ni locura por un mes, que rayos le pasa

-es mucha información- dijo el doctor sin apartar la vista del computador- debo revisar las muestras genéticas y habilidades de cada luchador- luego agrego alegremente- además toda la información y videos de luchadores presentes aquí, hacen que tu y Kim Posible parezcan bebes

-si claro- dijo Shego mientras se acerca a la pantalla- ver para creer

-entonces observa- dijo Drakken mientras presionaba unos botones- esta es una batalla entre un sujeto llamado Piccolo y el otro Goku

-es verde- dijo Shego notando a Piccolo- y el otro es un simple niño

-ya veras- respondió Drakken confiado

Drakken puso el video para demostrar la verdad, movimientos extremadamente rápidos del niño con cola, luego de unas luces bastante interesantes, explosiones; para luego terminar con una especie de propulsión del niño y usándose como misil atravesó al sujeto verde justo en el estomago.

-increíble- dijo Shego- ¿todo eso es posible?

-tu arrojas plasma verde de tus manos- dijo Drakken convincentemente

-tiene un punto doctor- respondió Shego

-he estado revisando los videos y las muestras que hay aquí- comenzó Drakken- encontré un candidato perfecto para probar con mi tecnología de sinto-clones- al decir esto presiono unos botones en la computadora apareció un sujeto verde- el se llama Tambourine, era un sirviente de Piccolo y bastante poderoso para vencer a Kim Posible de una vez por todas,- cambio su sonrisa a una expresión triste- lamentablemente he descubierto que mientras mas poderosos son, mas difícil es crear una replica, no se cuanto tiempo tarde pero valdrá la pena.

Residencia Posible – Al mismo tiempo

-¿para que quieren reunirnos aquí?- dijo James, mientras se sentaba con su esposa y los padres de Ron

-lo que sucede- inicio Kim- que durante el ultimo mes hemos descubierto muchas cosas sobre nuestros antepasados

-¿antepasados?- pregunto el padre de Kim intrigado

-¿se refieren a Goku?- pregunto aun mas interesado el padre de Ron

-así es- contesto su hijo felizmente- de hecho es por eso que llevamos esta ropa ya que nos las dio una persona que conoció a Goku

-a todo esto, te queda bien Kim- dijo su madre, notando que Kim usaba la misma ropa de de Ron, solo tiene dos diferencias, las botas son mas pequeñas aunque igual de pesadas ya que alcanzo el ritmo de Ron, la otra diferencia es que cambio la sudadera pesada azul por un chaleco azul del mismo peso y debajo de el una sudadera naranja

-gracias- dijo Kim

-no puede ser- interrumpio la madre de Ron- fue hace cientos de años, no pueden seguir con vida

-hay muchas cosas que ignorábamos sobre este mundo- defendió Kim a Ron- mi antepasado también conoció a Goku, se llamaba Vegeta, su gran rival

-¿Vegeta?- dijo el Sr. Posible- reconozco el nombre, si esta en nuestro árbol genealógico pero tengo mas información sobre su esposa Bulma

-también se sobre ella- dijo el Sr. Imparable- de hecho era la mejor amiga de Goku

-si- dijo Kim- pero la razón por la que los reunimos es para avisarles que vamos a ir en un entrenamiento especial durante estas vacaciones

-así que nos ausentaremos por las siguientes tres semanas- agrego Ron

-¿tres semanas?- dijo el padre de Kim alarmado- ¿no creen que sea demasiado?

-estaremos bien- dijo Kim- además traeremos información sobre nuestro pasado, y es bastante seguro

-es como un campamento- dijo la madre de Kim

-algo… algo así- dijo nervioso Ron recordando ciertas experiencias pasadas

- a nuestro entrenador le dejaremos el Kimunicador para que le pregunten cualquier duda ya que no nos permiten portar tecnología

-ya veo- dijo el Sr. Imparable- serán solo ustedes y la naturaleza

-exacto- mintieron Kim y Ron a la vez

-¿Cómo se llama su entrenador?- pregunto la madre de Kim sospechando algo

-Dende- dijeron a la vez nerviosos

- algo extraño- dijo la madre de Ron

-es que viene de otro país- dijo Ron, ganándose una pequeña risa por el comentario

-¿Qué va a pasar con salvar al mundo?- pregunto su madre

-se lo dejaremos a JG por estas semanas, ya le avisamos a Wade- dijo Kim tranquilamente

-a mi opinión pueden ir- dijo James

-lo mismo digo- imito el padre de Ron

-¿Cuándo se irían?- pregunto la madre de Kim

-hoy en la noche- respondieron a la vez

Templo sagrado – Esa noche

Luego de que Kim le enseñara a Mr. Popo y a Kami-sama como usar el Kimunicador entraron a la habitación de tele transporte

-ya saben que decirles- dijo Dende- el entenderá, mándenles saludos a todos ya que hace mucho tiempo que no los veo

-bien- respondieron Kim y Ron a la vez

-si- dijo la pequeña mascota de Ron

Al decir esto Kami-sama y Mr. Popo salen de la habitación para que sus jóvenes aprendices iniciaran su viaje. Kim y Ron comienzan a sentirse mareados, Rufus se escondió en la ropa de su dueño. Cuando ya estaban sintiéndose peor paro la sensación y se encontraron en la misma habitación, salieron de ahí, tratando de encontrar a alguien familiar.

Ya afuera del templo encontraron a Mr. Popo regando las plantas del jardín del templo.

-buenos dias- dijo Ron

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Mr. Popo alarmado por la extraña presencia

-somos Kim Posible y Ron Imparable- dijo la muchacha presente

-venimos del futuro para nuestro entrenamiento- agrego Ron

-eso explicas los trajes- dijo Mr. Popo mas tranquilo- llamare a Kami-samas

Al gritar Mr. Popo aparece un niño verde de la entrada del templo

-¿tu eres Kami-sama?- dijo Kim sorprendida

-en el futuro eres tan...- dijo Ron impresionado

-…viejo- termino Kim

-a todo esto, ¿Por qué Mr. Popo no envejeció?- dijo Ron notando la juventud de Mr. Popo

-soy un ser diferente a ustedes- respondió el sujeto negro

-¿en que consiste su entrenamiento?- pregunto Dende a los jóvenes

-tenemos que ver a Goku y Vegeta, son nuestros antepasados- respondió Kim- Goku es el ancestro de Ron y el mió Vegeta

-increíbles/increíble- dijeron Mr. Popo y Dende respectivamente a la vez- los llamare de inmediato- agrego Dende, luego de un breve silencio apareció otro sujeto verde

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo seriamente

-somos Kim y Ron- dijo ella de nuevo alarmada por la nueva precensia verde- venimos de parte del Kami-sama del futuro a entrenar

-lo que e…e…e…ella dijo- tartamudeo Ron intimidado por la voz de sujeto verde

-ya veo- dijo el ser verde- yo soy Piccolo, entreno aquí en el templo

-ya vienen en camino- dijo Dende interrumpiendo la conversación

Al terminar de decir esto aparecieron cuatro figuras

-¿para que me llamaste Dende?- dijo el adulto

-le explicare cuando Vegeta llegue- respondió Dende

-eres… eres… eres tu- dijo Ron impresionado- Go…Go…Goku

-ese es mi nombre…- cuando iba agregar algo mas dos personas llegaron volando rápidamente, un adulto y un niño

-¿Qué es tan importante para interrumpir al gran Vegeta?- pregunto irritadamente refiriéndose en tercera persona

-¿pueden volar?- dijo Kim notablemente impresionada por la llegada anterior

-lo que sucede es que estas personas son sus futuros descendientes- dijo Dende a los nuevos presentes- y los han enviado para entrenar, el es Ron Imparable, tu descendiente Goku y ella es Kim Posible, y es tu descendiente Vegeta

-no pareces mi descendiente- dijo Vegeta irritado- no eres muy fuerte

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que soy débil?- dijo Kim notablemente enojada

-calma- dijeron Ron y Goku a Kim y Vegeta

-así que tu eres mi descendiente- dijo Goku inspeccionado con la mirada a Ron- veo que tienes bastante potencial

-muchas gracias- dijo sonrojado por el halago rascándose la cabeza con la mano

-ellos son mis hijos, Gohan es el mayor y Goten el menor, y ella es Videl, la novia de Gohan- dijo Goku presentando a sus acompañantes

-mucho gusto- dijeron a la vez dijeron los acompañantes de Goku a la vez

-créanme que el gusto es mió- dijo Ron maravillado

-yo soy Trunks, hijo de Vegeta- dijo el niño- mucho gusto

-igualmente- respondieron Kim y Ron

-ya que Vegeta es tan descortés, yo los entrenare- dijo Goku ganándose un gruñido de Vegeta- vamos a mi hogar, allí los entrenare mejor, sujétense de mi brazo...-antes de seguir alguien lo interrumpió

-te acompañare- dijo molesto el príncipe- debo supervisar el entrenamiento de mi descendiente, no dejare que sea otro como tu- dijo esto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Goku y Trunks sostuvo la pierna de Vegeta

-yo igual voy- dijo Piccolo interesado- después de todo puede ser descendiente de Gohan y quiero trasmitirle mis técnicas a alguien- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Goku

-ya están todos sujetos- dijo mientras Goku ponía sus manos en los hombros de Kim y Ron, Goten estaba agarrado de la rodilla de Goku, Gohan y Videl en el hombro de Piccolo- entonces nos vamos- diciendo esto con entusiasmo Goku y los demás desaparecen

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

Monte Pao

Aparecen 9 personas en las cercanías a la casa de Goku

-bienvenidos- dijo Goku- este es mi hogar- muy bien Kim, Ron yo seré su maestro de ahora en adelante

-alto allí- dijo Vegeta- yo entrenare a mi descendiente

-¿Qué?- grito Kim

-te demostrare que puedo entrenar mejor que tu a mi descendiente- dijo Vegeta orgulloso

-es bastante competitivo- susurro Ron a Kim, esta asintió con la cabeza- creo que ya se de donde sacaste tu actitud- termino Ron ganándose una mirada enojada de Kim

-mi descendiente le ganara al tuyo- respondió Goku al reto de Vegeta

-podría decir lo mismo- susurro Kim a Ron, gruñendo este en voz baja

-dentro de una hora vamos a comer así que ustedes no se mueven de aquí- dijo la esposa de Goku llegando desde la casa

-¿puedo ayudar?- dijo Ron con una notable muestra de entusiasmo en su voz- quiero mostrarle a mis familiares las ventajas del futuro

-y tu eres…- dijo Milk pidiendo una respuesta

-Ron- dijo felizmente- Ron Imparable, soy descendiente de Goku y quiero que vean el poder del alimento del futuro

-¿alimento del futuro?- dijo Goku notablemente interesado

-claro- dijo Ron- ¿podría hacerlo?- pregunto a Milk

-por supuesto- respondió esta- pero te ayudare ya que no sabes como comen ellos

-entonces comencemos- dijo Ron con rumbo a la casa

Una hora después

-bien chicos- dijo Ron llegando junto a Milk a la mesa con una enorme cantidad de platos con comida- este es "El Naco"- dijo dejando los platos sobre la mesa

-se ve algo extraño- dijo Goku notando la comida- ¿pero quien soy yo para juzgar a la comida? Comencemos- diciendo esto se lanzo sobre el plato- esta comida esta increíble- dijo con la boca llena

Luego de decir esto Gohan, Goten, Vegeta y Trunks lo quedan mirando unos segundos para realizar lo mismo que Goku

-déjenme algo- dijo Ron enojado, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer a la misma velocidad que los demás

-ahora se de donde vino el apetito de Ron- se quejo Kim de la escena con asco

Luego de una comida indescriptible fueron afuera de la casa a decidir el futuro de su entrenamiento

-muy bien chiquilla- dijo Vegeta secamente- tu vendrás conmigo a entrenar

-tengo nombre y es Kim- dijo respondiendo en el mismo tono

-veo que tienes carácter- dijo Vegeta- esta muy bien

-y tu entrenaras conmigo- agrego Goku dirigiéndose a Ron- por las tres semanas

-yo también te ayudare- dijo Piccolo- ¿Qué te parece si lo entrenamos en el desierto? Como a Gohan- agrego dirigiéndose a Goku

-me parece bien- respondió Goku- nos tele transportaremos

-te voy a entrenar por separado- dijo Vegeta rudamente- así que no se verán en 3 semanas

-entonces déjame despedirme- dijo Kim mientras apartaba a Ron de los demás para hablar en un lugar a solas

-creo que no nos veremos en algún tiempo Kim- dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-así es- dijo Kim tristemente- cuídate, ya que no podré hacerlo yo

-si- dio una pequeña sonrisa- además no creo que sea tan malo como infestipolis- hizo una breve pausa y comenzó a hablar en un tono mas triste- perdóname por meterte en esto, tu solo deberías preocuparte por salvar el mundo y de la escuela, o cosas que hacen los adolescentes en su vida normal

-no- respondió Kim- esto tiene que ver con salvar al mundo y tiene que ver con mi mejor amigo, además este ultimo tiempo me abriste los ojos para ver el mundo como nunca antes, cosas que solamente soñaba- dijo tiernamente- muchas gracias- al decir esto Kim beso la mejilla de Ron- nos veremos en tres semanas- diciendo esto Kim se aleja de Ron con rumbo hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, sin notar la expresión que tenia Ron en la cara actualmente roja

Ahora Ron se dirigió hacia Goku, y junto a Piccolo tomaron rumbo con la tele transportación al desierto. Mientras que a Kim la llevo Vegeta junto a Trunks rumbo a una región boscosa inhóspita

Desierto

-comencemos tu entrenamiento- dijo Goku- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-lo que me ha enseñado Kami-sama y Mr. Popo- respondió Ron- mover el cascabel sin hacerlo sonar, predecir los movimientos de los truenos con la corona, mantener lamente en blanco y llevo puestas esta ropa pesada para aumentar mi fuerza y agilidad

-¿sabes como volar?- dijo Piccolo secamente

-no señor-

-¿sabes usar Ki?- dijo Goku

-¿Qué es Ki?- pregunto Ron confundido

-¿no sabes lo que es el Ki?- pregunto Piccolo sorprendido

-el Ki lo puedes sentir al mantener tu mente en blanco- explico Goku- es la fuerza de toda persona, su energía interna, con este entrenamiento aprenderás a dominarla

-ya veo- dijo Ron sorprendido- ¿me enseñaran a volar?

-si- dijo Goku- pero como es poco tiempo solo te enseñare como hacerlo, no a practicarlo, además te recomiendo que al principio domines tus técnicas en tierra y luego te dediques al vuelo ya que tienes muy poco Ki para volar muy rápido

Bosque inhóspito

-muy bien chiquilla comenzaremos con el entrenamientos- dijo rudamente Vegeta

-me llamo Kim- dijo enojada

-esto no serán días de placer chiquilla, así que prepárate- dijo Vegeta

-nunca dije que serian vacaciones- respondió Kim

-ese carácter me gusta- dijo Vegeta con una mueca en su cara- veamos si estas así dentro de tres semanas, ni tu noviecito perdedor te reconocerá

-el es mi mejor amigo- dijo Kim enojada- y no es un perdedor- ya mas calmada- ¿me enseñaras a volar

-por ahora no- dijo Vegeta seriamente- no tienes mucho Ki, solo te enseñare las bases del vuelo, nos concentraremos en habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas de Ki

-¿Qué es el Ki?

-¿eres idiota o que?- dijo Vegeta notablemente enojado

Y así pasaron las 3 semanas rápidamente, era bastante difícil el entrenamiento para Kim y Ron, pero con gran determinación lograron pasarlos, hasta que llego el día de su reencuentro

-ya llego la hora- dijo Goku

-¿entonces nos tele transportaras?- dijo Ron

-no –agrego Piccolo- iras al templo sagrado a pie

-eso es imposible- dijo Ron asustado

-yo recorrí el mundo a pie- dijo Goku tratando de calmarlo- aquí esta el báculo sagrado para poder llegar al templo sin volar- luego de entregarle el bastón señalo una dirección- sigue por allí y llegaras, nos vemos en el templo- con esto Piccolo puso una mano en el hombro de Goku

-si te pierdes, búscanos con nuestro Ki- agrego Goku antes de desaparecer

Templo sagrado

-ya se ha tardado mucho- dijo Kim paseándose de un lado a otro- hoy debemos regresar a casa

-ya regresara, no te preocupes- dijo Dende tratando de tranquilizarla

-pendón por la tardanza- dijo Goku y Piccolo gracias a la tele transportación

-¿donde esta Ron?- notando que no venia con ellos

-tiene que llegar bajo sus propios medios- dijo Piccolo secamente

-es su entrenamiento final- agrego Goku

-¿creen que pueda?- pregunto Kim preocupada

-si- dijeron a la vez los adultos

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:

Una figura cruzaba un bosque a gran velocidad, esquivando árboles con gran facilidad, pasaba cualquier obstáculo y contratiempo, solo con un objetivo en mente, llegar al templo sagrado. Cruzo todo el océano, su ropa ya estaba muy gastada por el rose del agua y por la gran velocidad que llevaba

Finalmente lo había logrado, localizo una alta torre y comenzó a subirla rápidamente, totalmente decidido a llegar a su meta, en unos momentos llego con el maestro Karin, con la ayuda del báculo sagrado siguió subiendo camino al templo. Para su infortunio no le toco tan buen clima como la primera vez, varios rayos comenzaron a pegarle sin piedad, pese a esto siguió bien sujeto al bastón

Templo Sagrado:

-ya han pasado 8 horas y va anochecer- dijo Kim tristemente

-¿acaso no sientes su ki?- dijo Vegeta molesto- yo te enseñe a sentirlo

Al decir esto Kim se concentra y va sintiendo varios Ki poderosos, reconoció al de Vegeta, los otros dos fuertes supuso que eran de Piccolo y Goku, pero algo no le cuadraba, sentía un Ki bastante fuerte pero bastante abajo

-debe ser Ron- dijo Kim

-veo que lo notaste- dijo Goku- ya debe estar por llegar

Kim se vuelve a concentrar y se enfoca en el Ki de Ron, para tratar de memorizarlo, era parecido al de Goku, pero más tranquilo, por alguna extraña razón Kim se calmaba al sentirlo. Finalmente se da cuenta de que ya esta bastante cerca

-Ya llego- dijo Kim alegre y entusiasmada

Una figura dio un salto desde la orilla del templo, aterrizando entre las palmera frontales del lugar

-recuérdenme no volver a hacer una travesía así de nuevo- dijo Ron agotado

-ya era hora…- dijo Kim, viendo a su mejor amigo, entonces noto algo que ya era obvio anteriormente, el cambio de Ron, era un poco mas alto que ella, brazos fuertes y delgados, al igual que su cuerpo, cosa que notaba mucho ya que la mayoría de su ropa estabas gastada (es parecido a Gohan del torneo de Cell, obviamente no transformado en súper sayajin)

-veo que lo lograste bastante rápido- dijo Goku entusiasta mientras se acercaba a Ron dándole una amistosa en la espalda

-buen trabajo- dijo simplemente Piccolo- creo que cambiare esas ropas, ya están muy gastadas- agrego Piccolo acercándose a Ron- ¿quieres las mismas?

-por ahora si, pero me gustaría que me pasaras ropas parecidas a la tuya, me agrado bastante- dijo Ron amistosamente

-claro que si- respondió Piccolo, puso sus manos en frente de Ron, se concentro y renovó la ropa de de Ron y aparecieron a su lado otros trajes como los de Piccolo

-ultra- dijo Ron notando los nuevos trajes- ¿me enseñarías a usar esa técnica?

-sabes, me caes bien- dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa- mas adelante te enseñare

-pero nos vamos hoy- dijo Ron, pero antes de que Piccolo le dijera algo, Dende interrumpió la charla

-la cámara del tiempo (no confundir con la habitación del tiempo) se ha activado- creo de que es hora de irse

Sin mas se Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo, junto con Dende, Mr. Popo, Ron y Kim se dirigieron a la cámara del tiempo, una vez en la puerta comenzó la despedida

-suerte en el futuro- dijo Goku como siempre con una sonrisa en su cara- sea cual sea el problema, podrán superarlo

-no olvides a tu amigo,- dijo Dende mientras se acercaba a Ron- estuvo muy bien cuidado- mientras Dende extendía las manos a Ron y le entregaba a Rufus

-gracias Kami-sama- dijo Ron mientras recibía a Rufus, aunque este se mostraba enojado- lamento haberte dejado aquí Rufus, pero no creo que tu hubieras sobrevivido al entrenamiento y no iba a tener tiempo de ocuparme de ti

-bien- chirrio Rufus resignado

-gracias por entender- diciendo esto a Rufus, se dirigió a los demás- muchas gracias por todo

-adios Vegeta- dijo Kim tratando de ser cortes

-adios chiquilla- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- mas vale que le ganes a este mequetrefe- señalando a Ron- diciendo esto Vegeta sale de la habitación

-suerte en el futuro- dijo Piccolo

-gracias Piccolo- respondió Kim

-cuídense mutuamente- dijo Goku con un guiño simulado, que solo Kim noto

-cla… claro- tartamudeo Kim-

-tomen esto- agrego Goku entregándole algo a Ron- 50 semillas del ermitaño

-¿semillas del ermitaño?- pregunto Ron confundido

-son semillas que recuperan a alguien, no importa que tan dañado este- respondió Goku

-entonces jamás las usare- dijo Ron- puede se que llegue un momento que de verdad necesite una y se me hayan acabado

-no te preocupes- dijo Goku- las hace el maestro Karin ¿aun esta vivo en tu época?

-claro- dijo Ron- al igual que Krillin

-¿Krillin esta vivo?- dijo Goku sorprendido

-claro, es el humano mas fuerte con vida- dijo Ron

-sustituyo a su maestro, creo que su nombre era Roshi- agrego Kim

-increíble- dijo Goku- envíenle saludos de mi parte

-claro- dijo Kim

-es horas- dijo Mr. Popo- se esta activando la cámara, es hora de que entren

Luego de esto Kim y Ron, obviamente en compañía de Rufus entraron a la habitación y se dispusieron a viajar a su propio tiempo, luego de la sensación mareada, notaron inmediatamente a Dende ya que era bastante viejo

-veo que les fue muy bien- dijo el Namekusei

-claro que si- respondió Kim feliz- aprendimos muchas cosas- dijo esto mientras salían de la habitación, a fuera del templo

-¿aprender?- dijo Ron recordando algo- Piccolo no me enseño la técnica- recordó desanimándose

-no te sientas mal, ya aprendiste bastante con ellos- dijo Kim intentando animar a Ron

-siempre puedo contar contigo- dijo Ron- muchas gracias

-no es importante- dijo Kim tranquilamente

-claro que lo es- dijo mirándola fijamente- siempre estas allí

-como siempre tu has estado allí para mi- agrego Kim algo sorprendida por la actitud de Ron

-lamentos interrumpir el momentos pero déjenmes decirles que sus padres llamaron dos veces- dijo Mr. Popo- al principio se asustaron un poco al verme peros todos quedo muy claros

-muchas gracias- dijeron a la vez

-no hay problema- dijo Dende- además tengo algo importante que decirles

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kim algo preocupada

-oficialmente a partir de hoy ya no hay nada que Mr. Popo y yo podamos enseñarles- dijo con una sonrisa- de ahora entrenaran por su cuenta

-¡¡que!!- exclamaron los dos jóvenes perplejos

-progresaron formidablemente- dijo Dende- y sus ancestros se encargaron de terminar el entrenamiento y de ahora pueden valerse por si mismos, solo deben seguir entrenado

-estamos orgullosos de ustedes- agrego finalmente Mr. Popo

-supongo que solo nos queda prepararnos para el torneo que será dentro de 4 meses- agrego aun si creer Ron

-es verdad- dijo Kim- además aun no sabemos que mal vamos a enfrentar

-sean cuidadosos- dijo Dende- pueden venir de vez en cuando a aumentar el peso de sus trajes

-eso estaría muy bien- dijo Ron- este lugar al ser alejado es perfecto para entrenar- si no les molesta

-claro que no nos molesta- dijo Dende- no tenemos muchas visitas por aquí arriba

Luego ya de noche, Kim se encontraba en su casa acompañada por Ron

-creo que nos vemos mañana- dijo Ron algo incomodo, sin saber el porque

-si- dijo Kim en la misma forma que el- hasta mañana, ¿vendrás para irnos juntos a la escuela como siempre?

-sabes que si- dijo Ron

-hasta entonces- dijo finalmente Kim entrando a su casa, pero antes de entrar se de vuelve hacia Ron y le da un gran abrazo, el cual Ron le cuesta un poco responder- se que no dije esto en el templo pero… me alegra volver a verte luego de tres semanas- susurrándole esto al oído de Ron entra a su casa

Luego de dejar a un Ron algo atontado en la puerta, este se dirige a su hogar en la oscuridad de los postes de luz

-lastima que no me enseño la técnica Piccolo- dijo tristemente a si mismo

-no me he olvidado- dijo una voz

-¿Piccolo?- dijo Ron algo asustado, busca alrededor notando una figura con capa sobre el poste

-¿realmente creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácil?- dijo Piccolo

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:

La oscuridad de la noche abarca todas las calles de Middleton, salvo por los postes te luz, allí se encontraba un perplejo Ron Imparable mirando arriba de un poste de luz, donde se encontraba una sombra

-¿de verdad creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácil?- dijo Piccolo mientras saltaba del poste quedando en frente de Ron

-¿pero como?- dijo Ron mirando ahora con claridad a Piccolo notando que este no había envejecido- ¿Por qué estas igual?

-supongo que Krillin te contó la historia completa- con lo cual Ron solo asintió- entonces sabes que el deseo de Piccolo-Tai-Maho era la juventud eterna, al ser yo su hijo, el deseo me afecto a mi también, por lo tanto no envejezco- dijo Piccolo tranquilamente

-increíble- dijo Ron- ¿entonces tu me enseñaras las técnicas?

-todavía te falta- dijo Piccolo seriamente- no sentiste mi Ki, además de que tienes un serio problema de desconcentración, de eso se tratara básicamente mi entrenamiento

-entiendo- dijo Ron- ¿mañana será después de clases?

-correcto- respondió Piccolo- hasta entonces- con eso se va volando

-booyah!- grito felizmente

Día siguiente - residencia Posible

Una joven reanuda su rutina mañanera, se ducha, se viste, se cepilla el pelo y baja a desayunar, pero antes de que esto suceda su madre la llama

-Kim, Ron ya esta aquí- grita desde abaja su madre

-ya voy- responde su hija

Ya bajando las escaleras

-buenos días Kim- responde su mejor amigo

-buenos días- responde esta, nota la vestimenta de Ron, era el traje de Piccolo, solo que tenia una polera manga larga de color azul, la cual equivalía a la polera y a las muñequeras pesadas, lo cual ocultaba la buena estructura de su cuerpo

-hola- avisa Rufus de su presencia

-hola Rufus- respondió Kim

-¿a que no adivinas?- pregunto Ron entusiasmado

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Kim

-Piccolo esta vivo- dijo Ron con entusiasmo

-¿vivo?- pregunto Kim

-¿no sientes su Ki?

Kim medito un momento, concentrándose en lo que hay a su alrededor

-es verdad- dijo esta sorprendida

Luego de contarle lo sucedido a noche, se fueron a la escuela y mientras iban en camino llamo Wade

-¿Qué hay?- pregunto Kim

-esto es lo mas extraño, nada- dijo alarmado el genio

-¿Cómo que no hay nada?- pregunto Ron

-Dementor, Gilligan y Mano de mono aun están en la cárcel, Señor Señor y Jr. están de vacaciones

-¿y Drakken?- pregunto Kim

-nada- dijo el genio resignado

-¿Cómo que nada?- agregó Kim sorprendida

-no hay señales de el- dijo el genio- busque por todas partes y no hay señal de actividad, lo que este haciendo, lo esta haciendo bastante encubierto

-¿entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Kim

-solo podemos estar atentos, nada mas- respondió Wade suspirando

-Wade- dijo Ron

-dime- dijo el genio

-hay algo de lo que te queremos hablar- dijo Ron codeando a Kim

-se refieren al ¿Por qué desaparecen de mi radar tan seguido?-

-exacto- agrego Kim- ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos después de clases hoy?

-¿en persona?- dijo el genio

-pero claro, es algo importante- dijo la pelirroja

-pe… pe… pero…- el genio no lograba completar la frase

-no es nada del otro mundo Wade- dijo Kim tratando de tranquilizarlo- seria la primera reunión del equipo Posible

-suena bien- dijo Ron

-¿Qué tal en mi casa?- dijo Kim

-cla… cla… claro- dijo el genio aun nervioso

-entonces nos vemos- dijo Kim

-hasta entonces- dijo Wade aun nervioso, cerrando la comunicación

Preparatoria Middleton

Kim y Ron van llegando a la entrada y notan que hay un puesto, con el Señor Barkin dirigiéndolo y en la fila varios alumnos, los que parecían ser bastante grandes en una fila delante de el

-¿Qué pasara?- pregunto Kim curiosa a su amigo

-no tengo idea- respondió Ron perplejo

-¿Qué no lo saben?- dijo Bonnie llegando desde el fondo- sabia que si te juntabas con el perdedor demasiado tiempo, también te volverías una, son las inscripciones para el torneo mundial de artes marciales, se realizaran aquí en Middleton dentro de 4 meses- dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-¿ya comenzaron?- dijo Kim sorprendida- vamos Ron o no quedara cupo

-te sigo Kim- respondió este alegre

-¿te vas a inscribir en el torneo?- pregunto Bonnie a Ron

-pero claro- dijo este con toda naturalidad

Bonnie comienza a reírse de una forma algo exagerada

-¿tu en el torneo?- dijo esta aun riéndose- te creo a Posible, pero tu…- dijo Bonnie, mirando la cara de Ron, quien tenia una expresión seria- perdón, pensé que era una broma, lamento decirte que Brick va a ganar, quiero ver como recibes tu merecido- se va yendo pero antes se dirige a Kim- lo mismo va para ti Posible

-me saca de quicio- dijo Kim totalmente enojada

-calma- dijo Ron- ya vera en el torneo

Se dirigen a la fila, y finalmente llegan donde esta el señor Barkin

-Posible, sabia que entrarías en el torneo- dijo Steve con una sonrisa en su cara- espero ver una pelea limpia- dijo mientras le pasaba el formulario, Kim se alejo para llenarlo y llego Ron- Imparable, si estas esperando a Posible, apártate de la fila- dijo este con gran autoridad

-no señor, me vengo a inscribir- dijo Ron feliz

-aja- agrego su mascota

Al decir esto Barkin comienza a reírse enormemente, pero al ver que Ron quien tenia una cara seria, se detuvo

-¿no es broma?- dijo Barkin

-no señor- dijo Ron- podría pasarme una inscripción

-te aviso que la escuela no se responsabilizara por daños contra tu persona en el torneo- dijo este con voz de autoridad, pasándole la inscripción

-claro señor- Ron toma la hoja y la va a llenar junto a Kim

Luego de llenarlas Kim y Ron regresan donde el señor Barkin para entregarle las inscripciones

-buena suerte Posible- dijo Barkin- cuento contigo para ver una buena pelea en las finales

-claro señor Barkin- dijo esta alagada

-suerte Imparable- dijo Barkin- espero que llegues con los 8 mejores- dijo este con sarcasmo

-lo haré señor Barkin- Ron respondió seriamente mientras le pasaba la solicitud

Ya después de la escuela se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Kim, donde seria la primera reunión del equipo Posible. Ron y Kim ya habían llegado, así que se dispusieron a esperar a Wade, finalmente tocaron la puerta

-ho…hola chicos- dijo el genio nervioso en la entrada de la casa

-genial verte en persona- dijo Ron- aunque pensé que serias mas alto

Luego de sentarse a hablar en su patio sobre los acontecimientos de los meses pasados, las ausencias iniciales de Ron, luego las de Kim, la historia de Krillin y el entrenamiento de verano, Wade quedo mirando a ambos

-¿de verdad quieren que me crea esa historia?- dijo el genio- seré joven, pero no tonto

-es verdad Wade- dijo Kim notando la poca creencia de Wade

-si no lo crees, mira esto- Kim iba a quitarse una muñequera para pasársela a Wade, pero antes de que esto, una figura verde llego al jardín desde el cielo

-te estuve esperando afuera de tu casa- dijo la voz seriamente- pero nunca llegaste, así que decidí venir a buscarte

-Piccolo lo lamento- dijo Ron descubriendo su olvido- tenia que hacer esto primero, juro que no faltare mas

-ya sabrás tu castigo- dijo el namekusei fríamente

-¿tu… tu… tu quien eres?- dijo Wade sorprendido por la llegada de Piccolo

-soy Piccolo- dijo fríamente- ¿y este gordo quienes es?- dijo seriamente

-el es Wade- dijo Kim, algo molesta por el insulto del ser verde- es un amigo nuestro

-ho… ho… hola- dijo nervioso

-hola- dijo Piccolo- es hora de irnos,- dijo fríamente a Ron- debo mostrarte tu castigo

Tomo a Ron por la parte de atrás del traje y se lo llevo volando, dejando a Rufus en la silla

-lo lamento Rufus- dijo Ron gritando antes que se perdiera en la distancia

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo: El torneo comienza


End file.
